The objective of this post-graduate program is to train physicians to conduct methodologically rigorous health services research focused on improving clinical practice and improving our health systems' ability to provide high quality, high value, effective health care that is useful for policy makers and relevant to stakeholders. We have a special emphasis on health disparities and improving quality. Our strength has been developing physicians to perform question-driven multidisciplinary research and preparing them to be independent investigators, with a special emphasis on developing minority investigators. Program Content: Our interdisciplinary two-year program combines a didactic curriculum designed to provide conceptual and practical foundations and core competencies in health services research coupled with their own independent research project leading to a Master's degree. Fellows are expected to complete all 30 courses in the formal curriculum and to integrate the resultant knowledge and skills in the design and conduct of their own independent research project with close supervision by faculty mentors. Fellows devote 70% of their time overall to their own project, which they present every 4-6 weeks at the Advanced Seminar in Health Services Research where mentors, program directors, and fellows provide group feedback. We request 6 post- doctoral slots for each year of the award. Program philosophy: A central tenet of our program's philosophy is that fellows' projects must be independent. We believe that the fellows' experience of initiating and carrying out their own projects is critical o the success of developing fellows to become independent investigators with their own unique research trajectory. Faculty: The program is built on the strengths of our faculty, who have a long history of interdisciplinary research, extensive experience in research training and mentoring, and an outstanding track record of funded research. These faculty, drawn from clinical epidemiology, health services research, behavioral science, biostatistics, health economics, informatics, health policy, and medical ethics, have collaborated on multiple, innovative and successful multidisciplinary research studies and training programs over the last decade. We are now joined by experts in communication sciences and implementation sciences. Our faculty also has extensive experience in research targeted at addressing the needs of African American and Latino communities in New York.